One shot: A sweet birthday
by Mya-sempai
Summary: Just a one shot with hunny it is a birthday one shot


A/n- I know this is only a one shot and I already have another chapter for lost past so don't worry I just thought I should make some one shots I give some credit to fantasyblast she made an OC and I do not own ouran in any way enjoy

* * *

A sweet birthday

* * *

My cousin Kelly and I were walking to the host club. It was February 12, my birthday. Only my family knows about my birthday. I turn towards Kelly as she keeps telling me about her band concert that night.

We stop in front of the French doors that lead into the club room and Kelly says. "They're locked… and thee club is closed… Hmm… I guess I'll just go and practice for the concert. Mya, you don't have to watch or listen, you can go home. I'll meet you there." She has a smile on her face like she knows something I don't.

I just smile back, not caring what it was. "Okay thanks Kelly." She turns and runs down the hallway. After I see her go, I turn and walk towards the doors leading outside.

Halfway there, and I hear footsteps running to me. I don't think anything of it because people run in school all the time.

Next thing I know, I'm being lifted and I heard "target-" "-captured." I was so startled, I didn't move until I was shoved into their limo. It was the twins.

"Why am I here?! I have stuff to do!" I screamed at them and all they did was grin evilly.

It was a short ride there and when we got there. They shoved me into a bathroom with a dress and a towel saying. "We need to get you cleaned up." It looked as if they were about to leap on me so I shoved then out and locked the doors.

After I was clean, I looked at the dress. It was light pink, the straps were to big to be spaghetti straps but to small to be tank top straps, under the bust there was a wide white lace that tied in the back with a purple flower attached to the side but still in the front at the same time.

After I got dressed I opened the door to find the twins tumbling down like they were leaning in it.

"Come on, we need to do you hair." Kaoru said, grabbing my hand at the same time.

When they were done they gave me white flats and shoved me into another limo and drove me to a nice restaurant.

When we got there the twins shoved me out and said "Have fun!" And drove off. I was about to call Kelly when a butler walked up to me saying. "Welcome miss… are you by any chance Mya Haniko?" I nod "good… cone right this way please."

I was led to a nice table for two in a very nice restaurant that happened to be vacant. There was a note in a bouquet of flowers so I picked it up and read it. "Close your eyes" was all it said. I did as I was told and I was gently pushed into a chair and pushed in.

"You can open your eyes now My-chan." I gasp, it was Hunny and he looked good handsome even.

He had a white suit in with a pink dress shirt and a purple tie, we matched.

He was sitting across from me, smiling when he said. "You look very cute today, my-chan." I was blushing because I have had a crush on him ever since I joined the host club because I broke a tea set.

We sat and ate, surprisingly not cake, and talked like it was a normal date. Finally it was time for dessert. I had a vanilla cake with strawberry icing and Hunny had a chocolate cake. When I finished mine Hunny asks. "My-chan, was that good cake?" I nod. "Can I try some?" I looked down and was about to speak when I felt a hand on my chin lifting and turning my head to the side. I was looking into Hunny's large brown eyes and I blushed at our closeness. Next thing I know I felt soft lips on mine and my eyes fluttered shut out of pure happiness.

"My-chan, happy birthday. I want to make you so happy on future birthdays. Will you let me? Will you please be my girlfriend?" I look at Hunny and his eyes were shinning, filled with happiness and hope.

I kissed him again and say "yes".

Next morning

"Did you have fun last night, Mya?" I gasp how could she know about that? Kelly comes over to me and gives me a hug. "I only want you to be happy. I'm glad you had a good birthday."


End file.
